battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Assault
Galactic Assault is an asymmetrical, 40 player linear game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that features heroes, Reinforcements, and vehicles that can be spawned in to turn the tide of battle. This mode spans all three Star Wars eras and has scenarios unique to each map. Currently, Galactic Assault can be played on 13 maps. Overview Galactic Assault is a large-scale, ground-based, linear game mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II, that pits two teams of 20 against each other in objective-based battles. The mode spans all three Star Wars eras, with one faction acting as the attackers and the other the defenders. Every Galactic Assault map is split into multiple phases and features objectives tailored to fit the map's design. During a match, players can spawn as a hero, Reinforcement, or vehicle using Battle Points earned through gameplay. Some vehicles are, however, only available during specific phases. Objectives While objectives are unique to each map and phase depending on the scenario, the different types of objectives overlap and repeat in Galactic Assault, either in the same way or with some variation. These objectives include: *'Escorting Vehicles': The attackers must escort one or two massive vehicles as they move forward to reach a point on the map. The attacking team has to defend their vehicle(s) from the defending team, who can pick up ion disruptors or rocket launchers scattered across the map and use these to stop a vehicle in motion and make it vulnerable to normal blaster damage. *'Overriding': One member of the attacking team has to approach an objective and hold down the interact button over a period of time in order to override or corrupt the system. The other attackers must defend this team member, and if they are eliminated by the defending team, another attacker will have to take their place. *'Planting and Detonating Bombs': One member of the attacking team must plant a bomb on an objective, which the attacking team has to defend once planted for a period of time as it prepares to detonate, while defenders must try to defuse the bomb before it explodes. *'Destroying Objectives': The attacking team must use their blasters and other disposal weapons to shoot at objectives, tearing away at their health until they lose all their health and are consequentially destroyed. *'Capturing': The attacking team has to stand within an objective area for a period of time in order to capture and secure it while the defenders must try to eliminate all attackers within the objective area to prevent its capture by the enemy team. If one defender is present in an objective area while attackers are capturing it, it is contested, during which time no progress for the attackers is made. Once an objective zone is captured by the attackers, the defenders cannot recapture it. Attackers must complete all of their objectives before the defenders drain all of their tickets, which are based on eliminations of attackers by defenders. If a capture zone is being contested, a bomb has yet to detonate, or a team member is still overriding an objective, then matches will enter overtime until the objective is complete. Maps Map Rotation *Geonosis: Trippa Hive *Kashyyyk: Kachirho Beach *Death Star II: Command Sector North *Jakku: The Graveyard *Endor: Research Station 9 *Kamino: Cloning Facility *Tatooine: Mos Eisley *Starkiller Base: Command Center *Yavin 4: The Great Temple *Naboo: Theed *Hoth: Outpost Delta *Takodana: Maz's Castle *Crait: Abandoned Rebel Outpost Trivia *During the Battlefront II Beta, Galactic Assault was one of the three playable multiplayer modes. It could be played on Naboo: Theed. *Galactic Assault was the only large scale ground-based mode available in 's for over a year until the arrival of Capital Supremacy, released in the Capital Supremacy Update. Updates on Kashyyyk. *Fixed an issue where the objective markers would not update correctly on Endor. *More reinforcements are awarded after each phase in Galactic Assault.}} during the first phase on Hoth. *Fixed an issue where the AAT would sometimes spawn beneath the MTT, rendering it unable to move.}} References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)